


Justice

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: Sequel to one shot “Dreams.” This one is written from Tashigi’s perspective, as I tried to write down my rambling thoughts about her. You should consider the timeline in this fic non-existant, or should I say, it’s similar to the timelines in One Piece movies, the facts happened, but can’t be put in the current plot. Maybe I should also put a soft warning just for those who are against Oc-ness, since I let loose my shipping heart at the end of it, lol.





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own One Piece.

 

 Justice... Familiar yet foreign word. The meaning variates from individual to individual.

Her view of justice changed. It had a new and different meaning.

The meaning she could not clearly outline.

Since that day in Alabasta where she learned that law and justice were not always the same. That time she was truly shown how the world was a dangerous place, but not because of all the evil. It was because of those who observed, but did nothing to prevent it. And she was one of them.

Pirates were heroes.

Marines were useless.

Innocent people had to pay the price.

In her poetic justice, she wanted to fight the evil, but it was childish to think it takes form in pirates. Evil has many faces, and that day she learned the lesson.

Smoker had said to her that she must perceive the situation and follow her own justice. Back then, she could not grasp the meaning of it completely.

She had vowed to become stronger, to prevent such things. Sworn that even when she is powerless to prevent injustice, she will never stop opposing it. Even if it means dying.

However, it was not easy. Nor will it ever be.

In her seemingly endless suffering, she realized two things; either surrender to the bitterness which will destroy her, or transform this immense sadness and pain she felt into something useful.

However, she was still naive. Since Alabasta... How many times did she see the same thing? Far too many to count. Enough to break even the most devoted.

Marineford was hell.

War is a violent and vicious beast, where people are used as mere tools for killing, servants for the selfish purposes of the ones who are on top.

Lifeless bodies everywhere, stained with blood, as her world turned dark. The time when she was afraid yet decided it was not going to be her undoing. She will fight harder. Not for victory, but for those who cannot. For you must always take side; being neutral never helps.

What difference does it make if they were pirates or marines? All are equal in the eyes of death. In the end, they are just humans.

Mad destruction leaves orphans, people homeless... It wrecks lives and almost never leads to peace and freedom everyone dreams of.

As long as justice and injustice exist, so will this never-ending fight.

And so, her view of justice changed once again, as well as the meaning of the word "strong."

The world was not black and white. It consisted of many hues of gray. That's when she finally understood the meaning behind Smoker's words. She had to be the one to decide. Not depending on anybody else; to trust her own gut. And being strong was not just standing up for herself, it was standing up for everyone.

They told her she was reckless, often jumping into fights she could not win, against stronger opponents, and as a swordsman, she should know how strong her opponent was not even having to cross the blades with him. But it was they who did not understand.

It was not her pride or her not grasping her limits. It was because she saw too much. Too many times when strong oppressed the weak, too many occasions when she was powerless to help, too many... So many... And if she had to die, at least she will die fighting and without fear. For she did not join the marines to observe from the sidelines.

Fujitora's act in Dressrosa has given her a temporary satisfaction and hope.

But her good mood lasted for a short time.

They were now in Host town, another example of how things were in this era where she belonged.

Her mood should improve, they helped people... Only it didn't. Cause the ones harassing people from this town were supposed to be good guys. In the end, any human who is drunk with power forgets what's right or wrong, and does whatever he wants, not regarding the suffering of the innocent.

The culprit was one of the higher ranking Marine officers, commander Rotta, who made himself a ruler of this poor town. She found it a little too weird that he did not want to transfer anywhere for such a long time... So she wanted to investigate since it was on their way. A week has gone by, since that day, and people looked happier. The life was gradually returning.

She was still depressed.

The unfortunate people thanked them, but she could not look them in the eyes, ashamed. Feeling like she was the one who robbed them out of their happiness in the first place.

Tashigi wished they expelled them from it, instead of being so kind. Even the goofiness of her men could not return the smile on her face.

So, she did something she repeated the entire week, seeking solitude.

In her many and various imaginings of these days, she found comfort in the kiss she shared with that man. Embarrassing it may be, but none the less true. She found herself thinking about him more than she would like. His strength was incredible. She often assumed what kind of hellish training, he went through to get to where he was now. What kind of conviction, he carried on his back. He... He was not a coward. What a fierce determination, he has! If she could have his strength...

 _But you are you... Find your own path..._ She remembered fragments of his words. In moments where she was alone with her thoughts, she often cursed herself for not being strong enough. She despised her fragile built...

_No! I will not surrender to that kind of thoughts! I will succeed for the sake of my dream. For the sake of those in need. For I am a marine. I do not take that role lightly. I will find my path in the fields of bravery._

Soft drops catch her off guard, and she realizes that daylight was eaten by the heavy looking clouds. Still, she did not rush to her hotel.

She loved everything about the rain. The hum of droplets on the pavement, rooftops, flashes of lightning, people rushing to take cover... The feel on her skin... Like it was cleansing her soul. 

Looking up in the sky, as droplets gathered on her glasses, she wished it would fall harder. Her face was wet... Not from the rain...

As the rain and tears mingled on her face, the temperature had dropped, her body trembling, warning her to find a shelter. She finds it in a local pub.

Clothes were glued to her body, and her hair was stuck to her face, but she did not care about the looks people gave her. She removed her glasses positioning them on the top of her head.

After ordering something to warm her up, her thoughts formed the face of the man she loved.

It was troublesome, but she lets herself be spoiled by them, just for today.

Tashigi could not believe that she wrote those words. What if he saw her confession? And why did she chickened out?

_Ah c'mon! Confessing to a pirate?!_

_He would laugh at that..._

What if he was just playing with her feelings?

No, he wasn't really like that. That man had a strong and earnest spirit. And he treats his swords fine. He wields them with his own justice perhaps...

 _Aghhh! What am I thinking of!? Admiring a pirate? You're an idiot, Tashigi._ She takes a sip of her drink.

_Still... He could have just left me back there... And he didn't._

She blushes against her will, remembering how he carried her. Even trying to tend to her wound.

The kisses they had shared had been incredible...

"Ah! Stop it!" She yells, earning a few looks from costumers.

"Um... So-Sorry," she smiles nervously, dropping her gaze to her glass.

And while she was spacing out, somebody sat beside her.

"You should change your clothes, or you'll catch a cold."

She glanced at the one who spoke to her. The man had a weird mustache and was wearing a suit and dark glasses. But there was something awfully familiar... Maybe she met him before...

She stares at him.

"Is something wrong, Miss Glasses?"

_No mistake there. This man is... Related to Roronoa._

The man's face was dangerously close to her while she stared at him.

"Um... Sir... Are you... Could you possibly be..."

The man grinned, but did not move.

"Yes, I'm-"

"You're related to Roronoa Zoro." She interrupted him, nodding.

The man's grin vanished before he facepalmed himself.

"You seriously don't-"

"No need to worry sir. Although you are related to him, I won't do anything to you, that is... If you're not hiding information about that pirate."

"You are serious." The man bursts into laughter.

"E-Excuse me, what is so funny?!"

"Nothing... I'm just surprised you figured it out..." He took off his glasses.

"Hm. I don't see how that's the laughing matter, but your presence is fam- I mean, there's no mistake with that hair color."

_Wait just a minute... The man had a scar on his eye in the same place as Roronoa... And he carries... Three swords!_

_Then..._

"Figured it out?"

"Roro-!"

He placed his hand against her mouth.

"Don't shout."

She nodded slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"What's with that outfit?"

"This place is crawling with marines, I can't just waltz in here..."

"Hm, not much of a disguise. You should at least cover your hair or not carry three swords."

"It fooled you, didn't it? Related to Roronoa..." He laughed again.

"You! Step out so we can have our fight!"

"Are we gonna do this every time we meet?" He sighed. "I told you our duel was decided."

"What kind of a question is that!? You're a pirate and I'm a marine-"

"Right now, when it's just the two of us, I'm the man you love."

"S-Stop-" Tashigi blushed heavily.

"You're not a marine woman, you're my woman. Or are you gonna pretend you didn't miss me?"

She collapsed weakly into her chair, her heart pounding heavily with each word he spoke.

"Let's use our limited time wisely," he grinned, looking at her embarrassed face.

"I can't," she sighed, her eyes shifting to the side. "Just go."

"Are you sure about that? Who knows when you'll see me again?"

She was silent.

His footsteps echoed her mind.

When she turned her head, he was not there anymore.

Almost like she envisioned him. Is she hallucinating?

The gloominess crept inside of her again, as she stops drinking. Imagining Roronoa was the last straw, not to mention his outfit... She was clearly insane.

Tashigi pays for her drink, leaving the pub, despite the heavy downpour.

"You really are lost..."

She turns around to see the one who spoke such words, but the man was faster. His hands envelop her, preventing her to pull out her sword. The next thing she knew, he was kissing the droplets from her lips, as he swept her damp hair aside.

His fake mustache tickled her, and against her will, she lets out a small giggle.

He buried his face in her shoulder curve, breathing in her scent.

Another giggle escaped her lips.

He looks at her, his expression serious. Their lips met once again. She did not care about rain running down their connected faces, cold drops mixing with the heat of their skin.

For she felt blissful after a long time.

There is something magical about this kiss they shared in the rain, a moment that was just theirs.

They were just ordinary humans in that simple moment, expressing their love, the mutual need.

The rain pounded down, punishing the entire city, making people run single-mindedly searching for shelter. All except two people who stood rebellious against it.

"Let's go," he whispers into her ear, once he felt her trembling against him.

He pulled her hand, trying to find a place for them to get away from the rain.

"It's impossible now," her lower lip quivering.

"Huh?"

"Everything is full because of the rain."

He scratched his head, grunting in displeasure.

"Um... We could... Go to the place I'm staying."

"Won't that be full of marines?"

"No. I specifically picked that one because I wanted to..." _Be alone and miserable. Far away from everyone._ She did not want to say it and look pitiful in his eyes.

She clears her throat. "I wanted to be alone, so..."

"Lead the way."

She saw the question in his eyes, but he decided not to pressure her, and she appreciated it. Right now, all she could think of was his embrace, and the sweet moments to come, where she would forget about everything.

She had taken the bath first, wrapping the bathrobe around her.

"You can go in," she spoke to him, as he was taking off his wet clothes, placing it so it could dry. She averted the gaze a bit embarrassed by his muscular body, but he ignored her, proceeding to the bathroom.

_And now what?_

She lies on her bed, rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

_You brought a pirate into your room, hoping for what exactly? Aren't you ashamed of yourself now?_

_He's the man I love._

_Like that magically changes everything._

_But I love him._

_You're enemies._

_His crew and he did more good than some of the marines, look at the example of this town._

_He's a pirate._

_I'm in love with him._

_So that makes it right?_

_It doesn't matter. I'm prepared to bear consequences when the time comes._

_You're being stupid. Going through such length for somebody who may not even feel the same towards you?_

_Even so._

_Then suffer._

At some point, she must have dozed off. The bed was soft and warmer than usual.

Tashigi felt his arm resting on her waist, giving her a sense of comfort. She felt his scent, the same soap she washed with, soothing her down. One glance at his sleeping face made her feel happy. With his warmth, her sadness slightly drifted away. She clasps his hand, caressing it.

"Huh? Morning already?"

"No... It's the evening."

She pressed herself against his exposed chest, inhaling his scent. He embraced her tighter.

For a while, they did not speak.

"You can recover from any failure..." He said. "As long as you don't give up."

_Did he know what had happened?_

"Thinking about the past, takes away your future."

She closes her eyes, cuddling up to him even closer. Just having him by her side, was enough. He did not have to speak to comfort her, but she found it sweet because he was a man of few words.

She plants a soft kiss on his chest.

"Hey, now... Don't do that..."

"Hm? You don't like it?" She lifts her head and was surprised by the soft redness on his cheeks.

"I just want to sleep with you like this... Don't tempt me."

"I-I..." Her cheeks were hot again. It was impossible for her to confess her yearnings. Her craving for his touch, the desire to talk like lovers do. To dive into the ocean of passion he undoubtedly felt towards her, but she was too scared. With that thought, she moves away from him a little.

"If you're going to make a face like that..." He catches her into his embrace again, burying his face into her neck, softly kissing it.

"Eeek!"

Her moans only encouraged him to proceed further... Ears, neck, collarbone... His hands traced her body, leaving a tide of sensation.

Perhaps he could feel her desire, as he slipped his hands underneath her bathrobe, rubbing her skin gently, like she may fall apart at any moment. Then, he suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure-"

She grabbed his big hand, planting a kiss on it, as her heart hammered hard in her ears. She never felt more sure or happy.

He caresses her cheek, removing his bathrobe.

"I guess this is the best way to warm up," he grinned, reaching for the sash of her robe. "I don't know why we didn't try this earlier."

"Hm." She pouted at his remark, while he smirked, kissing her forehead. He wrapped his brawny hands against her naked body, murmuring "Soft... Warm..."

His heart was beating fast too... She let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I was just-"

He presses his lips against hers in a hungry kiss, much like the one she experienced in the rain. This time, she gladly accepts everything he gives her, drowning in the pleasure. She wraps her hands around his neck, listening to the battering of the rain against the window, mingled with their breathing. She loved the feeling of his muscular body pressed against her skin, as they slowly melted together...

She will remember that night they spent together for a long, long time. And not because he comforted her, but because he told her that he loved her too.

She does not know what the future will bring.

They were just two people who had past. Probably not even the future. Only present.

One thing was sure; she will never give up on walking forwards. Even though many hardships awaited for the two of them, she will always carry the memory of him within her heart.

She will continue to fight for her justice. As long as there is breath in her body.

“… Captain-chan, Captain-chan!”

“Huh?”

She blinks rapidly at the call of her men, realizing she was standing on the deck of their ship, spacing out, while watching the town they left behind. “What is it?”

The sight before her, makes her stare in wonder, as all of them were wearing some sort of fake, white mustache.

“We didn’t know you were into older men, Captain-can! Cute!”

“Wha-?!” She pressed her hand against her gapped mouth, before she blushed heavily. “You-!”

“Date me next, Captain-chan!”

“What’s your age limit?”

“She’s gonna date me, not you bastard!”

“Let go of my mustache you dumbass!”

“They look bogus!”

“Guys! Stop with this e-e-embarrassing behavior! I’m y-your superior, and it’s not fit for a-“ But her squeaky voice could not compete with the loud bickering of their men.

“What the hell is wrong with you? If you have so much energy then put it to a good use!” Smoker’s powerful voice put a stop to their show, within seconds.

“You’re too noisy! Scam!”  He created order, punching handful of them.

“What’s the meaning of this?” He approached Tashigi, who was thankful for him intervening, but still could not calm down.

“I-I don’t know sir.”

“Hm,” he grunted to her pathetic lie, lighting a new cigar. “You should at least know how to create order, instead of acting like a meek girl.”

“Yes, sir! Sorry, Smoker-san!”

“Don’t apologize. Your personal preferences are no business of mine. Just be careful next time.”

With that, he walked away, leaving her dumbfounded.

“Wait, Smoker-san! That’s not true! I can’t believe you! You were watching and laughing didn't you!?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
